


in the blue and purple lights

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [41]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: “Hi.” He swallowed. “Did I text you?”“You did. I only just got the message.” Kuroo crouched in front of him, eyes assessing Suguru’s face. “What happened?”“It’s nothing,” he muttered. “Should see the other guy.”Which wasn’t quite true, but then his memory was fuzzed with drink and there was a hole where his recollections of the night should be.





	in the blue and purple lights

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SportsFest and the remix round. I remixed this absolutely stunning piece of artwork:
> 
> https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1164379#cmt1164379

He couldn’t remember calling him, but when he looked up and saw Kuroo standing there, he figured he must have, but why that felt odd, he didn’t know either.

They’d had a row, Suguru remembered that, but not what it had been about. Just that it had been loud and fierce and not like normal where he could mock Kuroo back to laughter. He’d stormed out the apartment, headed for a bar then a club and drunk shot after shot to obliterate the pain.

_Musta worked,_ he thought touching his nose and staring curiously at the blood staining his sleeve. Everything was a blur, numb and hazy in his body and mind.

He raised his hand. “Over here!” And then he reeled because what if he hadn’t called Kuroo? What if he was here for something else? For someone else? The thought made him shiver and slink into his jacket. It wasn’t too late. He could sit and not catch his eye, become invisible in the blue and purple lights, hide a while longer and return when Kuroo had gone.

“Hey.” His voice was clipped, strained, a warning not to mess with him, yet Suguru lifted his face and met Kuroo’s eyes.

“Hi.” He swallowed. “Did I text you?”

“You did. I only just got the message.” He crouched in front of him, eyes assessing Suguru’s face. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing,” he muttered. “Should see the other guy.”

Which wasn’t quite true, but then his memory was fuzzed with drink and there was a hole where his recollections of the night should be.

Kuroo’s hands cupped his face, his thumb feeling the sides of Suguru’s nose, and he winced a little at the sudden throb, but didn’t complain.

“Don’t think it’s broken,” Kuroo said. “Can take you to the hospital if you’d rather, though.”

“Nah.” He flopped his head to the side. “What’s the point in living with a med student if you can’t make use of him sometimes?”

“Right.” Kuroo smiled tightly as he got to his feet. “Car’s outside.”

“Kuroo!” He reached out and plucked on his sleeve, but when he didn’t turn around, Suguru wobbled to standing. “I’m … sorry.”

He saw rather than heard the intake of breath, and then Kuroo not only faced him, but drew closer, his hand resting on the nape of his neck.

“I didn’t really punch anyone, you know,” Suguru confessed. “I fell over in the bathroom. Crashed into the sink.”

“You fuckin’ dumbass.”

Tears pricked his eyes, not for the insult, but the soft caress on his back and the tenderness in Kuroo’s inflection. 

“Let’s go, Suguru.”


End file.
